


Your Christmas Carol

by TheEmoVanity



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, I lowkey love him so much, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Spoilers, This will get crazy, You/Homelander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoVanity/pseuds/TheEmoVanity
Summary: Christmas Eve sucks ass. That is until you come face to face with the man semi-responsible for your family's "collateral damage" death. Will romance ensue or will you tear each other limb from limb? Reader Insert. HL/ReaderOC
Relationships: Homelander/Reader, The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell, The Homelander | John/Original Female Character(s), The Homelander | John/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Your Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is primarily based on the show version of the characters. I meant to post this on the actual Christmas Eve of this year, but work and real life fucked me over, causing a delay 😔.

Christmas is for children. Really. Why would any adult like _any_ of this shit? All the annoying music, the colorful lights on every damn house. Ugh! You’re so sick of it. It’s not like you’d be getting any presents anyways since your family had been killed as part of “collateral damage” from the Vought heroes. After that, you also distanced yourself from the few friends you had. You threw yourself into your job and worked relentlessly, hoping for that promotion that you never got.

When you finally finish your work shift you decide to head straight home. No reason to stick around for the work Christmas Eve party or hear the story about how lucky your coworker Sarah is for getting saved by A-Train for the hundredth time. Besides, you had a special glass of eggnog waiting for you in the fridge.

The subway was unusually empty, as any other day of the year, a New York City train would be jam-packed full. Most people who had the day off were probably at home, getting ready to celebrate tomorrow with their families. 

By the time your bus drops you off at your apartment, the sun is nearly set. _Damn winter_ , you thought. “Almost as dark as Black Noir’s costume and it's only four pm,” you muttered to yourself as you wave your key over the door handle. With a twist and light shove, you're finally home. You kick off your shoes and throw your purse to the couch. “Ahhhh,” you sighed. “Finally some goddamn peace and quiet”. 

You weren't a supe but did have the unlucky human power of being a jinx.

 **_JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL ROCK!_ **

“What the **fuck** ” you shouted. Damn neighbors. You banged and kicked on the wall where the loud music was coming from, but to no avail did it cease. “Fuck this shit”. Without a second thought you grabbed your key, cell phone, threw your shoes on and left just as quickly as you came. Where to go? What could possibly be open this late on Christmas Eve? _Joe’s Place across the street_ , you thought. He hated the holidays more than anyone, so his bar was bound to be open. Or at the very least he might just let you in and give you a round. 

You don't see the ‘open’ light on, but notice the door isn't locked. You slowly push your way inside toward the bar. “Joe?” you quietly ask. “You there? I really need a drink man”. Finding a seat at the empty bar you look around to see the whole restaurant empty. _Huh, that's strange_ you thought. _If he isn't open, why was the door unlocked?_

As if on queue, you hear the sound of Joe’s voice approaching. “I swear I don't have the V! I, I gave it to A-Train like I usually do. That was the last time I saw it.”

“That's funny because according to A-Train, he said you never gave him the V. And I've heard rumors you've been trying to make supes of your own.” That voice. That sexy, sly, charming yet commanding voice. It could only belong to none other than Homelander. The whole city, no, the _whole goddamn planet_ thought this man was a saint. But you saw right through his act.

Why was Homelander here and what does he want with Joe? You thought it’d be better to not be seen by him so you hid under the side of the bar. _Like that’ll help. Fucker has x-ray vision_ **and** _super hearing. He probably heard you before you walked in_ the voice in the back of your head chided.

You finally see Joe come out of presumably the kitchen area, quickly followed by Homelander. “No, s-sir, Homel-lander sir, I-I would n-never!” Joe stutters as Homelander firmly places a gloved hand on the back of Joe’s neck. “But I don’t know where the V is. I promise you! Maybe A-Train used it on himself _again_ ”.

With a hard sigh, Homelander releases Joe, who quickly yet steadily takes a few steps backward toward the wall. “I’m going to ask A-Train and find out what happened. But if I find out you’re lying…” icy blue eyes quickly started to turn a bright red. “Well, y’know”. 

_Holy shit! Fuck fuck fuck_ your brain was going haywire. Mr. Perfect was just threatening your favorite bartender and you had no idea why. Over the letter V? Must be a codename for something. Most likely a new drug. But why would A-Train, and Homelander be involved? They’re the infamous Seven. Why would they ever take part in something like this?

You move your left leg ever so slightly to shift your weight and that was one of your biggest mistakes of the night.

“Ma’am,” the charming voice called out to you. “You are aware I can hear you breathing and see through walls”. _Shit,_ you thought. The jig was up. You stood up and looked Homelander right in the eyes. Your heart was beating pretty quickly but you weren’t going to let that show. This man may have been involved in your family’s death. Or at the very least was refusing to acknowledge any responsibility or give a _real_ apology for that matter. Which made you hate him even more. You weren’t afraid, no. You were just filled with hatred at the thing that took what you love most away. 

“I don’t know what you want, but leave Joe alone and _get the fuck out of here_ ”. Your mouth ran faster than you could think, but the words were already out there and the invincible Homelander could do nothing but stand in front of you in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, and I hope you did, please like/kudos and leave a review full of constructive criticism. Thank you.


End file.
